Halloween in the Otherworld
by Fufox
Summary: Yuushi provoca a Atobe a que no se atreve a hacer un fiesta con una temática tan infantil. Si, es la fiesta de Halloween.  ¿Pero que pasa cuando a las 12 de la noche en la mansión de Ore-Sama comienza una serie de sucesos en "Otro mundo"? ADV: YAOI


**Halloween in the Otherworld**

Género: Horror – Misterio – Tragedia  
Advertencias: Lemon - Violación - Tortura - Muerte de un personaje  
Resumen: Yuushi provoca a Atobe a que no se atreve a hacer un fiesta con una temática tan infantil. Si, es la fiesta de Halloween.  
¿Pero que pasa cuando a las 12 de la noche en la mansión de Ore-Sama comienza una serie de sucesos en "Otro mundo"?

* * *

Era 31 de octubre, fecha en que la noche todos los niños y niñas se disfrazaban de brujas, zombies, vampiros, fantasmas y otros monstruos para salir a decir "Dulce o truco" y poder celebrara Halloween.

Pero en esta fecha en especial, Atobe Keigo decidió invitar a todos los titulares de Hyotei a una fiesta de Hallowen. Y todo esto era porque su amigo Yuushi Oshitari lo había provocado a que no se atrevía a hacer una fiesta con temáticas tan "infantiles" como se lo había dicho. Para no darle el gusto, se atrevió a hacer la fiesta.  
Eso si, Atobe puso 2 condiciones:  
1.- Llegar a las 12 de la noche.  
2.- Llegar disfrazados.  
Los titulares no podían ir en contra de Ore-Sama así que aceptaron las condiciones. Después de eso agrego que después de la fiesta se quedaran a dormir, así no tendrían problemas en la oscuridad de la noche para volver a sus casas.  
Exceptuando Munehiro Kabaji y Hiyoshi Wakashi no podían ir, ya que sus familias decidieron ir a otro lugar y tenían que irse ese mismo día.

Eso si, tuvo que invertir todo su tiempo para organizar, mandar a sus sirvientes que decoraran toda la mansión con murciélagos, huesos, calaveras, telarañas y en la entrada calabazas con rostros. Y para darle un toque más tétrico, toda la mansión estaba con velas alumbrando solo algunos lugares determinados.  
Después de arreglar todo, incluyendo habitaciones, mando a que inspeccionaran todo por si faltaba algo y arreglarlo.  
Paso todo el día, el reloj marcaba las 10 de la noche, donde el líder de Hyotei se fue a su habitación para buscar su disfraz, en cual consistía en un traje formal negro, camisa blanca, una capa de color negro que llegaba hasta el suelo. Todos estos accesorios lo dejo encima de su cama. Como en su habitación había un baño, tomo dos toallas y se dirigió a el para tomar un refrescante baño.

Ya desnudo se metió en la tina y giro la manilla, a los segundos empezó a salir agua que le caía sobre todo el cuerpo. Suspiro… _"Una buena ducha era justo lo que necesitaba"_ pensó mientras posaba las manos sobre su cabello húmedo.

Pasaron 45 minutos cuan al fin el joven heredero salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra secándose sus cabellos grises. Se encamina a la cama donde había dejado previamente la ropa, dejando de lado las toallas y se va poniendo el disfraz.

Salió de su habitación a las 11, ya todo vestido, ahora incluyendo unos colmillos de vampiro. En ese instante sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, y en un breve lapso, se presenta una figura azul frente a sus ojos pero no pudo distinguirla. Al pasar ese momento se dispuso a esperar a sus invitados en la sala principal.

En ese lugar solo era alumbrado por las velas, miro melancólico como se gastaba la cera de ellas, mientras se sentó en un sillón y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

– Joven Atobe… ¡Joven Atobe!– lo movía sutilmente una sirvienta. – Ya llegaron los invitados. –  
– Está bien, manda a decir a todos los sirvientes que se pueden retirar. Yo iré a abrir la puerta para recibirlos. – Dijo mientras abría con pesadez sus ojos.

La sirvienta izo una reverencia y se retiro, en ese momento Atobe se levantaba del cómodo sillón para abrir la puerta donde lo esperaban.

Tomo una vela, y en todo el trayecto fue silencioso, el sentía que alguien lo observaba, por eso en cada momento se detenía para ver a su alrededor, siempre el mismo resultado, solo estaba el con su vela alumbrando. Quiso creer que la mansión había quedado tan tétrica con los arreglos que hicieron esa tarde. Llego a su punto de destino y les abrió.

– Buenas noches. – Dijo Atobe viendo que nadie había faltado. – Que bueno que fueron puntuales. –  
– Hola Atobe. – Saludo sonriendo uno de lentes, disfrazado de Van Helsing. – De verdad te atreviste a hacer esta fiesta.  
– Hmp. – rio irónico. – Pues claro Yuushi, soy el gran Ore-sama. –  
– Si, si. – interrumpió Shishido, que estaba disfrazado de diablo, su ropa era tan roja como la sangre.  
– Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?, vamos, entremos. – Animo un poco el de traje de vampiro.

Todos entraron en este orden: Yuushi Oshitari con su ya mencionado traje de Van Helsing, en seguida venia Gakuto Mukahi disfrazado de Hombre Lobo.  
_"Pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo."_ Pensó Atobe al verlos juntos. Detrás de el venia Ryou Shishido con su traje del Diablo que contrastaba con un harapiento traje de Momia que vestía Choutarou Ootori. Pero nunca pensó que Jirou Akutagawa se disfrazaría de un Zombie, su ropa estaba con tajos, su rostro había maquillaje que le pusieron para imitar algo de sangre y cortes.  
_"Muy impresionante, nunca lo espere de el…"_

Los guio a todos a la sala que había abandonado para ir a abrirle la puerta.

– ¡Guau! Atobe, ¡Todo esta muy genial y terrorífico! – Digo muy animado el joven que estaba de zombie.  
– Si Atobe, esta muy genial. – Hiso confirmar el compañero de Van Helsing.  
– Veo que te empeñaste en hacer esto. – Este comentario lo izo el diablo refiriéndose a toda la decoración, pero más a las velas, en que se dirigió y tomo una.  
A ver esto, todos sus compañeros lo imitaron, estaban las 5 justas, ya que la sexta ya la tenia Atobe en sus manos.  
– ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué desean hacer hoy? –

En el momento de esa pregunta, todo el lugar se volvió oscuro, los miembros del club de tenis se asustaron, pues las paredes se volvieron de oxido. ¡Esa no podía ser broma de Ore-Sama!

La figura que atormento a Atobe hace más de una hora otras se volvió a aparecer, pero pareciera que solo el lo viera, empezó a sudar, sus pupilas se agrandaron y al sentir una mano en su hombre se dio vuelta bruscamente. Al mirar a Yuushi comprendió que el también lo podía ver, pero ya había desaparecido.

– Atobe. – susurro. – Dime que esto es una broma. – comento al sacar la mano del hombre de su líder.  
– ¿Tu crees que soy capas de hacer algo tan terrorífico como la criatura que vimos hace segundos atrás? – también le susurro.

Los otros compañeros estaban inmóviles, aunque no hayan visto nada, todo esto lo asustaba. Unos instantes, y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, solo que las velas se apagaron.

– Ya eso fue muy horroroso para estas horas. – este comentario dicho por Ootori, todos le encontraron razón. – Porque no lo dejamos así como esta… y nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones. –  
– Si es por eso… les advierto que también las habitaciones están decoradas con la temática de Halloween. –  
– Creo que te excediste con el tema. – Yuushi hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en su cuerpo todavía tenía el sentimiento de pánico.  
– A parte… Van a dormir en pareja. – Esto que pronuncio cobro escalofríos a todos los presentes.  
– ¿EN PAREJAS? – reclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.  
– Si, y se me acataran las ordenes. – con toda la seguridad que implantaba en su semblante. – Así serán repartidos en las habitaciones, Yuushi con Gokuto, Shishido con Ootori y yo con Jirou. – Sus palabras las pronuncio mientras volvía a encender su vela, pues en su bolsillo, por inercia, tenia una caja de fósforos.

Todos cuando escucharon con quien iban a dormir, se ruborizaron y los escalofríos se volvieron presentes.  
Atobe los puso en parejas, porque para sus ojos no pasaban desapercibidos los sentimientos que se tenían, además, aprovechara el tiempo que tiene con Jirou podría que este le correspondiese, es por eso que también formo pareja con el.

– Entonces, no tenemos que desobedecer al gran Ore-Sama. – expreso con ironía Shishido. – Pues... entonces guíanos a donde vamos a dormir. –  
– Si… esto ya me dio miedo. – El semblante de del niño favorito de Morfeo estaba muy asustado, por lo cual Atobe se dirige a el, le enciende su vela y aprovecha de tener un leve rose con las manos. – Gracias…– susurro avergonzado.  
Atobe repitió lo de las velas, a cada uno se las encendió.  
– Creo que ya es hora de irnos a las habitaciones. Síganme. – Expresó con liderazgo.

Caminaron en la mansión, solo las velas iluminaban, aun así tenían el mismo presentimiento que alguien los vigilaba. Todo el lugar esta en silencio y nadie a excepción de ellos estaban, sus pasos hacían el único ruido que los acompañaba en el trayecto. Subieron al segundo piso, donde las telarañas se hicieron presentes en el lugar.  
Las puertas de las habitaciones estaban marcadas con murciélagos.

– Todos vamos a estar en este pasillo, si por alguna razón pasa algo, no duden en buscar a alguien de otra habitación. Y si alguien quiere ir al baño, en cada habitación tiene una. – agrego.

Nadie se negó, entonces Atobe le dijo a cada uno cual era su habitación. Espero que todos se despidieran y se entraran. Seguido de esto, Atobe y Jirou se dirigieron a la última habitación, adentrándose en ella. Como en todas, los pijamas estaban encima de las camas, así que cada uno se turno para usar el baño y cambiarse su disfraz por una prenda más cómoda para dormir.

Habitación de Shishido y Ootori.

Ya ellos se habían cambiado todo, de tan avergonzados que estaban, solo se despidieron con palabras, y cada unos se fue a su respectiva cama.  
Pasaron minutos, donde el silencio ya era incomodo, además del pánico que sentían, no se sentían seguros.

– Shishido…– hablo con temor. – Tengo frio… ¿tu no lo tienes? – mientras intentaba acomodarse en la cama, dando vueltas y vueltas.  
–Agh... – refunfuño. – No… no tengo. – le respondió mientras se giraba para poder verlo como se movía. _"Pero si tengo la idea de cómo quitártelo"_, en su mente pasaron ideas perversas, en cual todas eran para tener a Ootori con el…– Pero tengo un método de cómo quitarlo. –  
– ¿En serio? – levanto la sabana para poder verlo.  
–Si, ¿Quieres? – le dijo con perversión. Se fijo que su compañero de cuarto dudo, aunque sabia que le llamaba mucha la atención últimamente, no podía pensar en otra cosa, pues como todavía tiene algo de inocencia, eso es lo que le atraía Ryou de Choutarou.

Al no obtener respuesta, se levanto de su cama y tomo rumbo a la de su acompañante de cuarto. Vio como la inocencia se convertía en miedo y escalofríos. Sus miradas se encontraron.  
Se arrepintió en el último momento, y volvió a su cama, pensando en sus próximos movimientos. En eso decidió que lo hará cuando su "presa" este durmiendo.

Habitación de Yuushi y Gokuto.

Ya estaban acostados, pero el de pelo de cereza estaba incomodo y lo demostraba al no encontrar posición para poder dormir.

– ¡PUEDES DEJAR DE MOVERTE! – le grita. – Algunas personas intentan dormir. – gruño y a la vez se calmo al ver como Gokuto reacciono a la primera reclamación.  
– No puedo. – comento con cara de pena. – Lo que sucedió en la sala principal me tiene aterrado. – tembló al recordarlo. – Por eso no consigo el sueño. –  
– A todos nos tiene confundido eso. – le responde. – ¿Una pregunta?, por casualidad…– titubeo. – ¿no viste a una figura azul? –  
– ¿Una figura azul? – repitió. – No, no vi nada de una figura azul. –  
– Esa era mi pregunta, ahora vuelve a dormir. – le ordeno al pelicereza. –  
– Lo voy a intentar. – y se vuelve a la cama para taparse con las sabanas.

Habitación de Atobe y Jirou.

– ¡AH! ¡ATOBE! – Fue un grito desgarrador de parte del joven de cabellera rizada que se estaba incorporando en la cama – No consigo el sueño…– miro fijamente la cama del dueño de la mansión.  
– Eso si que es milagro, te pasas todo el día durmiendo y ahora que es de noche no puedes. – le recordó.  
– Pero Atobe. – le responde con amargura y con poca fuerza para reprochar. – Estoy muy asustado con el último suceso de la sala principal…– su cuerpo tembló por lo bajo de las sabanas. – Ese oxido de las paredes no se sale de mi mente, cada vez que cierro los ojos… lo recuerdo. –

El ambiente cambio, sabia que era para mal. Pero el de buena cuna no se hiso intimidar y sabia que le faltaba valor al joven compañero que tiene en ese cuarto.  
Se dio valor mentalmente, donde levanto las sabanas y salió de la cama para ir en dirección de la otra cama.

– ¿Qué pasa Atobe? – la inocente pregunta del de ojos almendrados llamo mas la atención del joven que se dirigía a el.  
– ¿Tienes miedo? – la pregunta desconcertó a su receptor. –  
– Si…– susurro. –  
–Entonces… te acompañare. – Y sin decir mas se metió junto a el en esa cama, donde ya Jirou no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, menos mal que la oscuridad de esa pieza no lo dejaban verlo.

El contacto de los cuerpos tan solo son breve roces, donde cada vez que se producía uno, en los cuerpos mandaban una carga eléctrica para recorrerlo todo.  
Atobe rodeo el cuerpo del joven que anteriormente estaba disfrazado de zombie, entregando un calor y seguridad que este nunca sintió. Se quedaron así por largo rato hasta que se durmieron.

Las 2 de la noche marcaba el reloj, el sonido del "tic-tac" era infernal en ese ambiente que había podido crear los sirvientes de Atobe. Como todos dormían, una figura vagaba por todo el lugar, era azul, de gran tamaño y con alas de demonio, unos cuernos le salían de la cabeza. Esa "cosa" solo quería algo… hacer que una de las parejas confundiera el amor con la lujuria. Si… ese era su propósito y es por eso que fue al segundo piso, pero a cada paso que daba las paredes se volvían a tornar de oxido.

Al subir se metió a la primera pieza, donde se encontraban justamente Ootori y Shishido. El espectro sintió las intenciones de Shishido, y sonrió maquiavélicamente, asiendo que todo el lugar donde paso recobrara su aspecto sin oxido y el se retirara del lugar.

Shishido sin querer despertó, todo exaltado e incorporándose en la cama visualizo al ver si la pieza faltaba algo. Todo lo contrario, estaba todo normal, y al ver a Ootori dormir plácidamente, volvió la idea de tenerlo solo para el.  
Se concentro y se valía de toda confianza para volver a dirigirse a su compañero. Levanto la sabana con tal cuidado para no despertar a su "victima". Se metió junto a el y con sus ansias de tocarlo no pudo evitarlo, así que comenzó por la cara, roce que hiso despertar al joven religioso.

– ¿Qué haces? – fueron las únicas palabras que se pudieron pronunciar, pues al acabar sus labios fueron atrapados por el otro.

Ese contacto era brusco, si, a Ootori siempre le gusto su sempai pero nunca espero un beso tan a la fuerza, sentía que moría y con su falta de experiencia se iba quedando sin oxigeno.  
Por otro lado Shishido no lo pensaba soltar, lo único que reaccionaba era el poder sentir todo el cuerpo que ahora estaba dominando.  
Mordió el labio inferior y los siguientes movimientos dejaran marcado para siempre a Choutarou.  
Soltó los labios, a el también le faltaba el oxigeno, por lo cual sus manos empezaron a pedir contacto con el otro cuerpo que tenia aprisionado y para eso tenia que despedirse de toda la ropa. No lo pensó dos veces, todo su ser lo deseaba y esa era su intención desde un principio, le saco la camisa para dormir con violencia.  
El rubor de las mejillas de Ootori se encendieron, viendo como toda prende que portaba se iba despojando de su cuerpo, dejándolo en completa desnudes al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, no podía reaccionar, no podía defenderse, no si era contra su sempia… solo podía llorar.  
Su "cazador" se iba apoderando más y más, dejando en claro que esa noche no podrá olvidar. Las manos de Shishido pasaron por todo el pecho, mientras lamia todo el cuello con tal lujuria, que le hizo marcas para que lo recordara. De su boca escapan leves gemidos, gemidos que salían sin su voluntad al sentir como los labios del otro estaban dejando marcas en todo el lugar donde pasaba.  
El mayor, sintiéndose como un animal se dejo tentar por los labios del más pequeño, donde dejo llevarse y los aprisiono, pero en una reacción involuntaria por parte de su victima lo hace retroceder, se vio que sus labios sangraron en la parte inferior y todo producto de una mordida.  
_"Mi oportunidad"_. Su mente vio ese momento para poder liberarse y le dio un aventón para sacarlo de encima. Al verse libre, salto de la cama para irse a la puerta para pedir ayudar.  
Lamentable, su captor lo tomo del tobillo y lo izo tumbar en el piso. Como el animal que se convirtió al ver a esa criatura indefensa, se saco la ropa para dormir de un solo jalón. Sin culpas, se le lanzo encima, dando fuertes mordiscos en toda la piel expuesta, desde el cuello hasta el vientre. Disfruto todo, y decidió bajar más… hasta encontrarse con la parte mas intima que un hombre puede tener.  
Se relamió los labios, sacando un poco el exceso de sangre y a la vez verlo tan vulnerable lo hacia cada vez mas tentador. Sin compasión, le dio media vuelta y su lado salvaje izo que lo penetrara sin preparación alguna.  
Ese movimiento izo sacar un grito desgarrador, no entendía como los de la otra habitación no lo había escuchado.  
_"Estúpido, nunca debiste haber puesto resistencia, pude haber sido más sutil"_ viendo como las facciones de la cara era tan solo de dolor, mientras que el gozaba de cada estocada que le daba, eran todas salvajes y mas profundas.  
Sintió que se iba a venir a dentro del más joven, para no correrse solo, con su mano derecha tomo la hombría del mas pequeño, moviéndolo de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba con la misma velocidad que sus penetraciones, y si ellas aumentan, también aumenta el movimiento de su mano.  
_"Esto no cambiara…"_La mirada pérdida de Choutarou era distante, se sentía una miseria, ya no volvería a hacer esa persona… le han robado algo con todo salvajismo… su virginidad, es algo que no se puede devolver con un simple "discúlpame".  
Sintió como su semilla se derramaba en la mano del otro y el mismo liquido esparcido en su interior. Ya estaba sellado…  
Lo ultimo que vio antes de caer desmayado fue que su atacante se levanto imponente mientras se colocaba su ropa, volviendo a la cama donde pensaba dormir.  
_"Ya todo acabo."_ Ultimo pensamiento que paso por su mente.  
_"Jajaja, como lo disfrute."_ Dijo mentalmente cuando se cubrió con la sabana dispuesto a dormir.

"_-Haz confundido el amor con la lujuria. Aquí estoy yo, el Demonio Asmodeo, soy el demonio que representa el pecado capital llamada lujuria. Tú, que me haz hecho contento hoy, serás mi sucesor. No hay vuelta atrás, porque los miserables como tu se sumergirán en la locura y en la necesidad de mas lujuria.-"_

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas en el sueño de Shishido, el demonio Asmodeo apareció en el.

En todo ese lapso que se producía la violación, había una pareja que no era como ellos, es mas, los dos se entregaban mutuamente.  
Es por eso que nadie escucho ese grito tan desgarrador emitido por Choutarou, todos estaban pendiente de sus asuntos.

Atobe y Jirou porque el ultimo nombrado era muy inquieto para dormir, y por eso seguía despertando al joven dueño de esa mansión.  
No aguanto más y decidió despertar al castaño, para que sufriera que no podía dormir. Así que lo movió con sutileza, con respuesta del otro con bufidos. Le contesto de la misma manera, pero mimoso.  
El de cabello rizado abría lentamente sus ojos mientras veía como la persona que esta al lado lo recibía con una sonrisa. Ese gesto jamás lo había visto, es por eso que se quedo observándola muy atentamente para jamás olvidarlo.  
Después de observarse mutuamente, Atobe acariciaba el rostro del que poseía una piel color canela, era sueva, lo disfrutaba al máximo, mientras que el otro se dejaba acariciar, con malicia iba desprendiendo con lentitud una prenda de su ahora amante y una suya.  
Era un juego que ellos dos entendían, "un juego de amantes", donde cada caricia era contestada de una forma pasional, mayoritariamente se respondían con besos, pero nadie decía en donde.  
El de cabellos grises ya había desprendido todo rastro de ropa en su cuerpo como el del otro, dejándolos como Dios los trajo al mundo. Se deleitaba ver como el otro cuerpo se estremecía al sentirse observado, y se detuvo denuedo en un rostro sonrojado que tenia los ojos cerrados.

– Jirou, Ore-sama ordena que lo mires. – El nombrado que cada vez se sonrojaba más y no daba señales de querer abrir los ojos.  
– No quiero. – se rehusó al mismo momento que tomaba una almohada y se cubría su rostro.  
– Vamos. – Tomaba la almohada, pero fue forcejeado por el otro. – No te pongas infantil en este momento. – logro sacarle el edredón, viendo como de par en par se abrían los ojos del menor.  
– Así esta mucho mejor. – dejo de lado el objeto blando para desocupar las manos y ocuparlas en tomar el rostro que intento esconderse de el.

Sus cuerpos se deseaban, las miradas eran cómplices, se entregaran a la pasión y el amor.  
Ya pasado todos los reproches infantiles de Jirou, Atobe estaba encima de el, donde sus manos temblorosas por tocar esa tersa piel que ahora estaba siendo suya, cada rose era un deleite especial para cada uno, nunca habían sentido tal cercanía de esos cuerpos, pero deseaban mas.

– Quiero ser tuyo…– la voz temblorosa de Jirou interrumpió el labor de los roces y besos del otro.  
– Entonces así será. –

Iban a su propio ritmo, tan solo para que el de rostro del juguetón se fuera acostumbrando a la situación.  
Los dos querían disfrutar, es por eso que mientras el de ojos violetas deleitaba una tetilla que lamia y succionaba, el otro le respondía con movimientos sensuales para hacer que lo excitara.  
Bajo… hasta encontrarse con el punto más sensible de todo el cuerpo, miro toda la extensión que se produjo con todo lo sucedido, lo quería probar y es por eso que miro al poseedor de ojos color miel, esa mirada solo decía "continua", y eso fue lo que izo. Con una lamida lasciva por toda la erección hasta llegar a la punta donde mordió con toda sensualidad posible y en respuesta del otro curvo toda la espalda para tener más contacto.

– ¿Te gusta? –  
– Me… encanta. – entre jadeos lo dijo.

No hay vuelta atrás, mientras que el de piel de tonalidad blanca succionaba la erección como una paleta, un delicioso manjar, el otro simplemente decía el nombre de "Atobe" y gemía…, gemía para hacer saber al otro que era correspondido y que hacia bien su labor. Y para el era música gloriosa que solo el podía escuchar.  
Se detuvo… pues saboreaba el dulce sabor que tenia en la boca, pues Jirou se había corrido.

– No te avergüences. – Le dijo al ver como el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro. – ¿Por qué avergonzarte? Si eres delicioso. –

Su ritmo se fue acelerando, más cuando Atobe le dio la orden de darse media vuelta, y como fiel a su amo, le hace caso, dejando ver su entrada deseada por quien le dio la orden.

– ¿Estas listo? – Clara señal de que iba a empezar la penetración.  
– Si… – inaudible respuesta, pero para su receptor fue un coro de ángeles.

Le acaricio las nalgas muy suavemente, sintió como la piel se estremecía.

– Relájate… así te gustara más. –

Siguió con la labor de prepararlo, no quería hacerle daño, solo darle a conocer como uno puede llegar a tener placer con alguien a quien amas.  
Le mostro tres dedos, con lo cual comprendió que tenia que lamerlos. Los humedeció con tal gusto que no los quería soltar.  
Ya lo suficiente húmedos que estaban esos dedos, se fue directo a la entrada, donde metió un dedo, sorprendentemente no emitió ningún quejido.  
_"Grandioso, creo que todos los juegos y preparaciones dieron frutos, además que no hay expresión de dolor."_Pensaba mientras movía ese dedo en círculos para agrandar la entrada. Siguió un segundo dedo, repitiendo lo mismo que el primero y por último el tercer dedo que daba final a toda preparación.  
Reemplazo esos intrusos dedos por su miembro erecto, solo entrando con la punta, hubo un quejido, muy leve, pero lo hubo, entro despacio y se quedo inmóvil para que se fuera acostumbrando.

– Continua. – dijo al ya no sentirse incomodo por esa intromisión.

Nunca pensó que iba a acatar una orden de otra persona a que no fuera el mismo, pero el deseaba hacer eso, así que empezaron con un vaivén de caderas.  
Gemidos, estocadas mas profundas, placer, pasión, amor. Todo esto estaba en esta habitación en que estos amantes se entregaron.  
Al final de todo, Atobe se corrió dentro de Jirou y este entre el vientre de ellos dos.  
Terminaron cansados, donde el de ojos violeta antes de caer dormido abraza al menor y este se acorruca en su pecho.

Y en la ultima habitación no era de color de rosa, no, nada de eso, esa habitación estaba llena de oxido, ya que Asmodeo se quedo en ese lugar para su ultimo objetivo en la fiesta de Halloween.

Las miradas perdidas de Yuushi y Gokuto estaban muy concentradas en ese demonio, que solo se reía.  
Querían escapar, pero sus cuerpos no reaccionaban, sentían que si hacían un movimiento todo acabaría.  
_"Todo terminó"_ pensamiento mutuo que tuvieron, pero la criatura desaparece riéndose y volviéndose humo donde se dirigía a Yuushi.

– ¿Pero que... – no termino su expresión, vio que su compañero de habitación no era la misma, y eso lo saco de conclusión por el aura negra que lo rodeaba.

Los ojos afilados se volvieron rojos, su personalidad cambio, deseo de matar lo inundaron en todo su cuerpo. Quería matar, ahora se volvió una necesidad.

– ¿Yuushi? – se acerca a el para poder ayudarlo, fue en vano, ya que de un solo empujón cayo al suelo. – ¿PERO QUE TE PASA YUUSHI? – grita.

Ya con el oxido era terror, el cambio de personalidad de esa persona se convertía en pánico, no lo podrá aguantar más. Vio como el de cabellos azules se dirigía el con paso firme. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue arrastrarse para huir.  
No pudo, la pared se izo presente cuando la toco con la espalda. El terror se apodero de su ser, en sus ojos salían lagrimas, sabia que no iba a salir vivo…  
No quiso oponerse mas y se entrego a su destino, se mentalizo que iba a morir, pero jamás pensó que en las manos del mas inteligente del grupo.

Tortura, eso le esperaba…  
Oshitari lo tomo del cuello, lo azotaba contra la pared y a la vez lo ahogaba, el deseo de matar cada vez era mas fuerte, pero también la idea de la tortura era muy atractiva.  
Ya la sangre detrás de la nuca comenzaba a brotar y la falta de aire también se hacia presente.  
_"Muy pronto, solo que lo haga rápido"_esas palabras se cruzaron en su mente, eso quería y deseaba.  
No quería arruinar tan rápido esa diversión, no olvidara el rostro y la mirada de ayuda que pedía Gokuto. "No va a terminar aquí" esa idea se le izo latente al recordar el baño, bajo a su victima casi inerte y por puras ansias se la llevo arrastrando al baño.

La bañera se llenaba de agua y en el momento que encontró que era perfecto, metió en ella a la persona que deseaba matar.  
Lo ahogaba… era un placer que no se puede explicar, verlo como la cara se distorsionaba cuando entraba al agua era su deleite.  
Nada mas al ver que no respiraba, Asmodeo se volvió humo y salió del cuerpo de Yuushi, cumplido así sus razones de estar en ese lugar.

El terror en el baño se izo presente al ser libre de Asmodeo.

– ¡YO NO QUERIA! – grito a todo pulmón. – No quería matarte. – susurro mientras lloraba.

Todo a pasado, no se puede cambiar nada, tomo el cuerpo inerte de su compañero de dobles y lo llevo a la cama, se aferro a el… no lo quería soltar… y si es por eso se quedaría en ese lugar para estar con ese cuerpo que mucho tiempo deseo, pero nunca pudo obtener.

Ninguno de esos jóvenes volvió a ser los mismos.  
Ese que se vistió de momia se fue de esa mansión en el amanecer, dirigiéndose a su casa para poder descansar y borrar todo lo que paso. Aun con los años, eso que le robaron lo dejo marcado.  
El joven que se había disfrazado de diablo se que encerrado en el "Otro mundo", quizás cuantos años abran de pasar, pero tiene que buscar a alguien que caiga en lo mismo que el callo para poder liberarse y dejar de ser el demonio Asmodeo y poder pedir "disculpas".  
La pareja que tuvo una noche de pasión inolvidable, amanecieron abrazados y juraron siempre estar juntos. Sus rostros desde ese momento estarán con una sonrisa adornándola.  
Pero el que más sufrió fue Gokuto, que yacía muerto en la otra habitación y que Yuushi seguía aferrado a el, sus manos temblaron, estaban llenas de la sangre de su compañero.  
_"Lo mate"_ mientras recordaba como los ojos del otro pedían ayuda.  
La paredes de oxido jamás cambiaron, es por eso que Oshitari también quedo encerrado en el "Otro mundo" con el cuerpo de Mukahi.

Cuando empezaron la búsqueda de esos cuerpos… nadie sabía nada.  
Muchos decían y concordaban que escaparon juntos en la madrugada. Sabían que ellos se amaban y que ese día habían decidido eso. Nadie pensaba que uno estaba muerto y su cuerpo siempre acompaño a Oshitari en el "Otro mundo", ya que ni siquiera ellos pensaban que existía algo así.  
Pero dudaron del paredero de Shishido, el nunca volvió desde esa fecha.

**TODO ESO PASO EN LA NOCHE DE HALLOWEEN EN LA MANSION DE ATOBE.**


End file.
